It All Started With a Tea Party (Marceline X Peppermint Butler)
by TheCamoWulf
Summary: This weird pairing was inspired by the episode "All the Little People" (I loved it!). Anyway, Marceline the Vampire Queen becomes acquainted with Peppermint Butler. Could this actually work out? Check out how the story turns from a cute little lovey dovey fanfic into a suspenseful fanfic where a mysterious cloaked figure wants the Vampire Queen dead. Will he succeed? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1: Care for some Tea?

_A.N. - Hello, I am TheCamoWulf. This is my very first fan fiction of a pairing. I chose this randomly weird couple after I watched the episode 'All the Little People'. SPOILER ALERT! In this episode, mini Marcy and mini Peppermint Butler are portrayed as a couple. I'm not saying they are officially a couple on the show; personally they looked cute (even when Marceline almost ate him XD). NO flames please! If you don't like this couple, just leave this story and go read one with a pair you like! But I don't mind getting a few pointers in story writing. Anyway on with the fanfic!_

Chapter 1: Care for some tea?

It was a sunny day in the Candy Kingdom. For a mortal who can stand in the sun, this would've been a wonderful summer day. But for a 1,000 year old vampire, who would burn to a crisp, the sun was a nuisance. The only reason Marceline venture out on a day like this was to join her friends at Princess Bubblegum's castle for some tea. Surprisingly, Bubblegum was a great host and would treat her guests well; Marceline was no exception.

She approaches the gates of the castle, shows her invite to the guards who then proceed to escort her to one of Bubblegum's many spacious rooms. This was her tea room, filled with many pictures of past princes, princesses, and heroes. In the center, all the guests sat at a small white table. Jake and Lady were telling jokes, Finn was nibbling on a piece of cake, and the princesses (Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess) were chatting about Ice King's weird penguins. But, Princess Bubblegum pause the conversation. "Hey Marceline!" she said, with warm greetings. "Glad you could make it! Just have a seat, and Peppermint Butler will come in and serve you some tea."

As if on cue, Pepper mint Butler comes in, a cup of tea and a red apple on his silver tray. He walks up to where Marceline is 'floating' and sets it down on the table in front of her. "Thanks, Peppermint Butler" she said and patted him on the head. He smiled and walked out of the room. The party went well; Lady would talk about her babies and what she would name them when the big day comes. Everyone wished her well. Then LSP mention how Brad dumped Melissa for no apparent reason. She ranted about how Brad was a big psycho jerk and all. Marceline got a bit annoyed hearing all the gossip everyone was blabbing about, so she excused herself. With permission from Bubblegum, she decides to wander around the castle.

Marceline was relieved to escape all the gossip. She cared for her friends, but at times, they could get on her nerves. "Wow" Marceline thought to herself. "How does Bonibel not get lost in these halls?!" She sworn she floated past the same candy statue at least 5 times. "Are you lost?" She turned around fast, to see Peppermint Butler looking at her. "No I'm not!" she said, not wanting to look silly in front of him. "Well you look lost to me" he snickered, and then out of the blue, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Huh?!" Marceline yelped as Peppermint Butler went on to lead her somewhere. "Come with me. I want to show you something" he said, leading her down the long candy hallways of the castle.

_I know what you are saying, 'This chapter was too short!'. Don't worry, I will write Chpt. 2 ASAP and hopefully make it a tad longer!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Spot

_A.N.- Here it is! Chpt. 2! Well you'll see where Peppermint Butler and Marceline are going. Meanwhile, Finn tells the gang of a nightmare he had that could jeopardize things later on….._

Chapter 2- The Spot

Marceline and Peppermint Butler walked for what seemed like an eternity until they reached a wall. "Hey what's with the wall?" Marceline asked. "Don't worry, you'll see" Peppermint said reassuringly. He then faces the wall and says ''Spaklemosdalolilolidoooo' in a spooky voice. Then a door appears out of nowhere on the wall. He pulled a key out of his breast pocket and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, the door was some sort of portal; it leads to the top of the tree that was in the center of the Candy Castle.

"After you madam" he said, opening the door for her. Marceline, who felt a bit unsure about trusting the small candy butler, cautiously floated through the door and soon Peppermint Butler was after her. He sat down on the tree and looked out into the distance. Luckily for Marcy, she had put on her sunhat and gloves. She sat down next to Peppermint Butler (which is weird because she usually prefers to float). From there, they could see most of the Candy Kingdom. All over the kingdom, all the little candy people scurried to where they were supposed to go, Banana soldiers made sure that peace and order stayed within the kingdom and the Gumball guardian is just chilling on the wall surrounding the kingdom.

The two had a long pause of silence. "So, Peppermint Butler? Why did you show me this place?". "Is there something wrong, Marceline?" Peppermint Butler replied. "No I was just curious. It's nice up here." Marceline said, chuckling. "Reminds me of the old days before the bombs fell". Peppermint Butler knew she was a 1,000 years old but he had heard very little of the Mushroom war. It was said this war brought magic back to this world and Ooo was the result of it. He learned this from a friend of his back in the Land of the Dead. But, not wanting to mention an old conflict, he changed the subject. "Anyway, I just go here after a long day of caring for the Princess and her friends. I like to just look at life pass by and watch the sunset".

As he said this, he scooted a bit closer to Marceline, who didn't notice. "I like it up here, it feels calming" she said, feeling genuinely tranquil. Time flew, and then the two saw that the guests from Bubblegum's tea party were leaving. "Oh glob! Sorry for taking up your time Marcy. Do you want me to escort you down there?" Peppermint Butler cried. "Nah its cool dude. Don't blow a fuse" Marceline said, giggling at his concern. "Besides I feel like leaving a bit after sunset, if that's alright with you" she replied. "N-no problem at all" he choked out.

-DOWN AT THE GATES OF CANDY KINGDOM-

Princess Bubblegum was saying goodbye to her friends. They wondered where Marcy was, but Princess Bubblegum was told by Peppermint Butler that he'd keep an eye out for her. As everyone said their goodbyes, Finn suddenly remembered something. "Hold up guys!" he said, causing a pause in everyone's conversations. "I had a strange dream, almost like that one with Billy and the Lich". "Is the Lich coming back?" Princess Bubble asked, with concern on her face. "No, No don't worry Peebles. I didn't see the Lich. But it went something like this. I was flying around with flying peanut bees and then I swooped down to the ground. I saw Marceline eating some strawberries, some random wolves dancing to some hard rock music, and finally a stranger in a black cloak. He walked toward Marceline and he summoned a sword that shined like the sun and was casted in what looked like silver. She hissed at the stranger and then the entire landscape melted! I mean it literally melted. Now we were all in the nightosphere, and Marceline had her Axe-Base. She and the stranger fought. I forgot what happened next but I have a feeling Marcy's in danger!" Everyone looked with horror on their faces. "I'll tell her this as soon as Peppermint Butler finds her!" Princess Bubblegum promised. ""Just be careful everyone. If you see a person fitting the description Finn told us, tell me right away!". Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways.

-BACK ON TOP OF THE TREE-

It had become dark and Marceline decided to go home. "Hey Peppermint, thanks for bringing me up here. It was great." She and the candy butler both walked through the halls until they ran into Princess Bubblegum. "Marceline! I need to tell you something important. We believe Finn had a dream that predicted that you would be attacked by a stranger in a cloak". "OH Boni, you going to need to think of better ways to scare me" Marceline giggled. Peppermint Butler also knew this was no laughing matter. Finn did predict the Lich would kill Billy (which then used his body to trick Finn; this almost cost the entire annilation of all life).

"Fine then, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "I know you would think this all sound stupid, but just to feel reassuring, how about you let Peppermint butler stay at your house with you. Then if there's any mishap, he could get help. ". "Sure, I don't mind" Marceline said. Peppermint Butler said "I am at your service now madam," and he bowed at her feet. On the inside, he felt happy. He was glad Princess Bubble sent him to stay with the Vampire Queen. They exchanged goodbyes and headed home. Marceline flew into the night while holding Peppermint Butler's hand. After 15 mins, they arrive at Marceline's cave where her house was. "So you don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Marceline asked as he looked around the room. "Huh?- Oh no I don't mind, " he replied. "Great! I'll get some blankets and pillows" and then Marceline floated to the upper level of her home to retrieve those items. Peppermint Butler sat down patiently, without moving a muscle, until she came back. "Here you go dude. Good night" she told him and she went to her room. He watched her float away and then he let sleep overtake his tired body.

_I think I did alright on this chapter. If it sounds woeird, it's cause I am very sleepy. I'm going to bed after this :P_


	3. Chapter 3: In The Home of the Vampire

_A.U.- Took a nap XD now it continues! This is progressing really fast. I may revisit and possibly rewrite the chapters because I bet they suck. I am not that much of a writer :P_

Chapter 3: In The Home of a Vampire

After changing into her pajamas, Marceline listened to Peppermint Butler's breathing from her room; her sensitive vampire ears could detect faint noises with ease. But, now more important matters were at hand. Making sure no one is watching, she moved her mattress, unlocked a box then removed the key. After that she unlocks a safe. Inside was her diary. She had developed a 'complex' system to ensure no one would read it. She grabs a pen and writes:

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been good. Bonnibel gave me an invite to her little tea party. I went because I really needed to get out of the house. I haven't shown my face around town since Ice King came over to write a song to win princesses. It ended being a fiasco, and he still doesn't know who he truly is! If only he could remember…_

She paused, remembering the heart-wrenching realization that Ice King may never be Simon again.

_Bleeh! The tea party was alright. Finn had a pretty good story about the time he went to Mars to save Jake. And I got bored of all the constant yabbering. I walk out and run into Peppermint butler who shows me a nice place to chill. He is silly. Later on, Bonnibel thinks Finn had a croak dream about me and sent Peppermint Butler to be my babysitter. I know for a fact I could take on any peeps that are out to get me (except for ghosts).And now I'm noticing weird stuff going on with Peppermint Butler. I have a feeling that he's been crushing on me. He seems cool but I've had problems with Ash and what if we have problems ifwe somehow both liked each other?_

She put her diary and pen away, and then climbed onto bed. She laid there, floating until she fell asleep. The next day, she woke up. Peppermint Butler was still asleep. "*Yawn* I wonder what I should have for breakfast," Marceline thought as she changed into different clothes and floated down. Suddenly, a weird thought crossed her mind. "What does he taste like?" she wondered as she looked at his red stripes. He was still fast asleep, so Marceline crept towards him silently, and starts to 'drink' the red from one of Peppermint Butler's stripes. Suddenly, he woke up! ""Wait, what's going on?" he muttered. "NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!" Marceline said, angrily.

He saw from the mirror that was across the room that some red had faded from one of his stripes. "She must've been feeding," he though as Marceline just floated there awkwardly. She was about to just go grab an apple, until someone grabbed her hand. "It's ok Marcy, you can continue," he reassured her. She then went to another stripe and had some more red until she was full. "If you want, I have food in the fridge, Peppermint," Marceline mentioned. "Ok I'll go get something," he replied, walking into the kitchen. "He actually tasted really good," Marceline thought. "I can tell that he likes me a lot. Even in the past. But, I'm not sure how to react or if I feel the same….".

Then, Peppermint Butler walked out of the kitchen, holding a red apple he found in the fridge. He ate the apple and then he notices something wrong. There was an evil presence lurking here. Marceline then sensed what he sensed and they both looked around to try the find the source. Then a portal opens, and a cloaked figure appears! "MARCELINE, THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!" it said in a guttural tone. "YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! YOU ONLY HAVE A SHORT TIME TO LIIIIIIVEEE" it said in a spooky tone. "… ooooooooook then" Marceline said sarcastically. The figure laughs evilly and walks back into the portal.

"What the math?!" Marceline shouted. "It looks like Finn was right" Peppermint Butler said, with worry in his voice. "Yeah it looks like it," Marceline sat down and felt worried. "What am I going to do?". Then, she felt a hug; Peppermint Butler hugged her close to him. "It'll be alright" he told her. She tensed up at the hug, but eventually she gave in and hugged him back. They broke the embrace, both blushing. "Should we tell Princess Bubblegum?" he asked. "We have to tell Bonnibel," Marceline replied. "Hold on" she said, wrapping Peppermint Butler's arms around her. She also had put on her sunhat and gloves and they flew to the Candy Kingdom.

_WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?! XD BTW this story takes place shortly after the episodes 'Finn the Human' and 'Jake the Dog'. D: Let's Marcy will be alright. I feel bad juju coming in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: Whodunit?

_A.N.- Things take a turn for a mystery as in the previous chapter, someone or something wants to harm the almighty Vampire queen! But, it looks like it's going to also go after other things before it goes for Marcy!_

Chapter 4- Whodunit?

-AT THE CANDY KINGDOM-

"Princess! Princess! We have horrible news!" Peppermint Butler cried out. "Oh my glob! Are you alright? It looks like you saw a ghost!". Marceline steps in and says "You know that guy Finn said would kill me in that croak dream? He came to life! He said something about my days being numbered and disappeared,". "Let me get my investigation case, we got a stalker to find!" Bubblegum said triumphantly; despite being annoyed at each other at times, Marceline was an admirable character. And Marceline felt the same way for Bonnibel.

The three all go back to Marceline's cave. The wall where the cloaked figure opened the portal, left a scorched ring on the pink wall. And a piece of black cloth, which must've been torn off when it caught on something, laid on the ground in front of the wall. Peebles started to take pictures of the wall and general location of where the figure stood. She carefully scraped off the soot and scorch marks off a section of the ring to examine the origin of the being. Then she put the piece of cloth in a plastic baggie and the three raced back to Candy Kingdom

-MEANWHILE AT A FANCY RESTAURANT-

Finn and Jake decided to take both their ladies out for a double date. They had chosen the restaurant and made reservations one week ago and they were all having a blast! Finn was eating some country fried steak, Jake had spaghetti, Lady was eating noodle soup, and Flame Princess was eating charcoal (the cooks were nice enough to give her some, which made her extremely happy). After paying the bill, and grabbing ice cream from a nearby ice cream parlor, the group all walked in the forest.

They all were enjoying the sights and Flame princess had fun burning large logs that would occasionally block the path. Little did they know, they were being followed. Someone, with evil intentions, wanted to harm the group. Suddenly, Jake heard a twig snap. "Dude, what was that?!" he yelped in surprise. "It was probably a bunny," Finn replied, smirking. "Well then, YOU go and see what the noise was!" Jake snapped back. Finn obliged to what he said and he went into the bush. The three waited there, worried because a pause of silence hung over the once happy forest.

Then, Finn was thrown out of the bush! He knocked over Jake, who groaned in agony. Then water hit Flame Princess, causing her to drop to her knees and collapse because her flame was extinguished. Lady had rocks thrown at her, hitting her face and belly. As she tried to shield her belly, Finn and Jake attacked the mysterious person. Filled with rage, they kept swinging at the person, but he was too strong. He said some weird words and then, everyone was drained of energy. All they could all do was watch in fear as their attacker approached weapons in hand.

-BACK AT CANDY KINGDOM-

Princess examined the scraps of evidence she retrieved. Then using the database of criminals, she looked at hundreds of foes and worked at a feverish pace to try and finds who could've came to Marceline's home. As she done this, Marcy and Peppermint were hanging out at the tree again. As usual, the scenery stayed the same as candy people rushed to do what they need to do. "So Marceline," Peppermint Butler said, moving closer to her. "Are you afraid of whoever appeared at your home?" "No I'm not" Marceline scoffed. But on the inside, she did worry: Who was that, and why does Peppermint butler like me?

"So, Peppermint Butler, do you think that guy came from the nightosphere?" Marceline asked. "Who knows? All we can do is wait"; as he said this, he held Marceline's hand. She blushed at this move Peppermint Butler was making. Marceline felt like she needs to do something, but what should she do? She moves a bit closer to Peppermint Butler, who then also started blushing. Marceline looked away from him, feeling awkward about the situation. "Hey I was wondering.." Marceline said to Peppermint Bulter. "Wondering about wh-what?" he questioned. "Do you think Bonnibel is done with the results?" she said. "Huh- Oh yes, I bet she is," he muttered; he opens the portal and they walk to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

"Hey guys! I was about to send Cinnamon Bun to look for you," Bubblegum giggled. "Ok, ok, so do you know who's out to get me?" Marceline, said, already feeling irritated at her giggling. "None of the villains on our database match the description, but the least I could find was the origin of the portal. Whatever it was, it came from the land of the dead. I called Death and he said a portal to your house was open at the time, but he wasn't the culprit. But he says a lot of souls are in his domain, both good and evil. Maybe one of them wanted to seek revenge on you or your Father, Hunson. He says to keep an eye out and don't stay alone," Princess Bubblegum explained. "So what should I do, other than the not be alone part?" Marceline said; she felt like she was losing uncertainty in everything this century. "If it's alright with Peppermint Butler, he can still stay with you, and I'll talk to Death, and maybe your dad so we could see who wants revenge," Princess Bubblegum suggested. "Alright, and Bonnibel….." Marceline said, as she and Peppermint Butler were about to leave, "Please be careful….". Then the trio heard shouting. "Get them into the Candy Hospital; we're losing them!"


End file.
